1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composite for an anode active material, an anode including the composite, a lithium secondary battery including the anode, and a method of preparing the composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
High capacity silicon-based anode materials are receiving much attention as anode materials for next generation lithium batteries because silicon can theoretically provide a specific capacity of about 4,200 mAh/g. However, such anode materials undergo a volume expansion of about 300% or greater during lithium intercalation and deintercalation processes. Such a high volume expansion causes cracking and pulverization of the anode materials. Accordingly, an electrical short and continuous electrolyte decomposition occur, resulting degraded charge and discharge characteristics, e.g., initial charge and discharge efficiencies, average charge and discharge efficiencies, lifespan characteristics, and high rate discharge characteristics. These problems have impeded commercialization of the anode materials, despite their high theoretical capacity. Thus there remains a need for an improved anode material.